


Day Six: Daddy Kink

by HunniLibra



Series: Overwatch Kinktober 2018 [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Cock Worship, Daddy Kink, F/M, last two kinks are minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 05:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunniLibra/pseuds/HunniLibra
Summary: Sorry this is all going so slow I just got out of surgery yesterday so I'm hopped up on pills but doing good. Livin' my best life lol.





	Day Six: Daddy Kink

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is all going so slow I just got out of surgery yesterday so I'm hopped up on pills but doing good. Livin' my best life lol.

You never thought being stuck between a rock and a hard place would feel so heavenly. Yet here you were, cool concrete to you back rubbing through the thin fabric of your sleep shirt while the fire of your boyfriend’s body pinned your front. “Damn I missed you baby girl.” Jack groaned, voice rough and guttural behind the mask he had forgotten to remove. You can’t help but smile; Jack was always like this after a long stint away. Hasty and impatient, a perfect mix on this former commander.

With a sigh of happiness you lock your legs around his narrow waist. Five months, almost half an agonizing year away from him. Stationed halfway across the world helping set up an old base and training some fresh recruits. It had been maddening. Sure Jack called whenever he could checking in every other week or so trying to keep up with each others hectic schedules.  

But comm calls just couldn’t compare to the real flesh and blood war machine now carrying you to your shared quarters. You missed this; his solid weight, his gun calloused fingers ghosting over your skin. You missed kissing his stubble covered jaw in the morning before he shaved, the musky scent of his aftershave tickling your nose when he kissed you before leaving for the day. But above all, you missed being able to come.

You made that particular promise the morning of his departure laying entangled in each other’s embrace. Both of you still coming down from your respective highs, you snuggled close into his chest. Body sticky with sweat and his spend leaking lazily down your thighs you doze listening to him whisper sweet nothings into your hair.  “I want to try something,” Jack had murmured fingers tracing a light path down your spine watching the young rays of the sun stroke your skin in ways he wished he could. “If you’ll indulge me baby girl.”

You perk up shifting to meet his gaze. “Yes Daddy?” You ask curiosity peaking your interest. You accept his light kiss breaking away to look into his unwavering blue gaze. He smiled, scars pulling beautifully across his face.

Jack lay in the silence for a moment savoring the weight of your body on his, dragging his hands down he cupped your rear squeezing the tender flesh.  “Can you be a good girl while I’m gone?” How was he able to make a question sound like a command? You whimper feeling his hand sliding further collecting a little of his cooling seed and slick onto his fingertips. “Promise me you won’t touch that pretty little cunt till I get back.”

The first week wasn’t too bad- you were almost too lonely to care. The next month passed much in the same what. You threw yourself into your work instead determined to be good for him. You were almost positive you could do this.

Then he started toying with you.

You woke one night in a daze, confused by a blinding light in your eyes. A high pitched chirping making you jump before you recognized the sound. You comm lay on your desk beeping angrily as you stumbled across the room.

**Jack** » _New Video Message_

You swallowed thickly around a growing knot in your throat, oh boy…schooling your breath you tap the message. The screen went black, but that wasn’t what caught your attention. You shudder at the noises coming from your tinny speakers, those incredibly, deliciously lewd sounds. You could almost see him. Jack lying stretched out over his too small cot, shirt bunched and clenched in between his teeth muffling his sharp gasps and low grunts as he stroked himself. The creaking of the mattress as he pumped up into his fist, skin slapping against skin.

You squirm in agony heat pooling in your stomach. This was cruel- he was cruel. You tap the side of your comm raising the volume. His shirt must have sipped from his teeth you muse. His once controlled sounds were now uninhabited, pants becoming harsher, louder. His dirty mouth running rampant.

God baby- feels so good. Wish this was you, soft little mouth wrapped around my cock. I know you love the taste.

You close your eyes rubbing your thighs together in desperation enraptured by his breathy promises and noises. It took all your willpower not to give into the temptation and finish yourself off with him as he fell over the edge shouting your name into the darkness. You saved the video blushing at the thought of any of your friends finding it. You watched it off and on torturing yourself  till the day you finally received the message you had been waiting for, the time of his departure and arrive.

Now you lay out of breath whimpering and groaning underneath Jack thanking whatever higher beings out there that you had gotten to your room undisturbed. “Jack please,” You beg petting down his leather jacket. “I’ve been good~I swear Daddy.”

“We’ll see won’t we?” Jack smirked throwing off his iconic jacket and reaching for his mask. You beat him to it carefully removing the metal from the locking mechanism, you toss it haphazardly to the side helping him remove the rest of his head gear. He kissed you briefly in thanks before tearing himself away. “Not a muscle moves understand.” He orders looking over your form sliding off the edge of the bed.

Jack sighs appreciatively at your splade form, your bed clothes doing little to hide your figure from him. Threadbare cotton bunches over the swells of your breast, low riding panties darkening over your mound as he stared. So eager-such a good girl he has.  Jack parts your thighs eyes never leaving yours, thumbs hooking on the soft elastic band of your underwear he pulls at them impatiently. They catch on your knees in his haste, drawing a scowl from him. Making sure you were looking he flexed not caring one bit for the expensive scrap of cloth he now held. You groan in approval as he grabbed your thighs throwing them over his broad shoulders.

He teases you nosing along your slick lips, hands roaming up to the peaks of your breast tweaking and playing with your hardened nipples. He settles in between your thighs latching on to your clit sucking and licking, giving you no quarter to move simply locking you down with his strong arms. His hands roam, never landing somewhere twice till fingers trace your lips pushing through your slack mouth. You suck on instinct eyes fluttering close at a particularly well aimed swipe of his tongue. He removes his wet fingers tracing them down to your needy cunt.

You lay as still as your could feeling two of his thick fingers enter you curving to hit all the little spots only he knew. You moan wantonly feeling your body grow hot, was he going to make you come on nothing but his fingers… “Come on, I missed you.” You plead pulling at the short hairs of his neck unsure if you were trying in vain to pull him off or to make him finish the job. Jack answered for you drawing a blinding orgasm from you with a stroke of his fingers.

He chuckled dislodging himself from you loosening legs making a show of cleaning his fingers for you, crawling over your flushed and sweaty body beyond pleased with your dazed smile. “That take the edge off?” Mirth twinkling in his the depths of his eyes.

You nod unable to vocalize your pleasure instead opting to cup his face pulling him into a heated kiss ignoring your flavor on his lips. He sinks into the kiss letting his guard down. Lulling him deeper into the kiss you flip your positions pinning him to the mattress. Jack blinked in surprise jaw slack before chuckling deep in his belly jostling you. “Is that how it is princess?” He laughed breathlessly feeling your hands slide down his waist.

“Let me show you how much I’ve missed you daddy.” You whisper in his ear straddling his waist. You rub yourself on his straining fatigues rocking your hips licking and nipping at the path of scars littering his body. You move blithely licking at his remaining nipple hand  tracing over the thick scar tissue that covered where his other once was. You watch his face as your hand moved down farther tracing the the large map of burns and scars ticking along the edges of them. Jack hissed suddenly angry he could no longer feel much of what you were doing to him. Warm hands catch yours bringing your attention backup to his face, his expression clear. Stop playing.

Well, payback’s a bitch.  

Ignoring his not so subtle push to move lower you continue at your leisure mapping his body with a constellation of nips and hickeys before you finally stop at his zipper. You musky scent lingers on his pants overpowering his own. Pulling the zipper slowly you release his heavy erection letting it fall onto his thigh.

You press your lips to his base tongue peaking out between kiss swollen lips to follow the path of throbbing veins to his uncut head. The salty taste of his precum hits you hard, heady and strong on your taste buds. Stroking him once you take a deep breath before taking his spongy head into your mouth. Jack’s almost pained grunt only edged you on to try to take him deeper, careful of your teeth around his extensive girth. He hit the soft of your palate of your mouth with a exhale fingers now painfully tight on your scalp. You pull away only when your lungs protested the lack of oxygen from his short thrusts. While you regain yourself your focus fell on his sensitive sack and seam of his inner thigh enjoying the feel of him twitch and jerk beneath you.

“Jesus baby doll you’re killing me.”Jack pants your hair tickling his hypersensitive flesh as your affection turned back to his weeping cock. One hand snug around the base you kiss your way back up hollowing your cheeks as you suck on him hands caressing his balls. “Fuck!” Jack pants character broken for a second hands flying up to his own hair trying not to slam into your willing mouth. But God that's what you wanted. It was easy to convince him, pulling an hand back as you swallow him down deeper. “Remember what to do if I get too rough baby girl?” He asked stroking at your cheek. You nod pinching the underside of his knee.

That was all the assurance he needed.

Grunting he takes control of the pace pushing you down until your nose was buried deep in his coarse pubic hair.  Jack writhed cursing and praising you all in one breathe, releasing a guttural groan at the hot pull of your throat holding you there. You signal your impatience with a huff around his length. You loved Jack. You loved when he was sweet and playful, when he went slow and wasted hours in bed with you. But that’s not what you needed right now. You needed a firm hand, a commanding tone, you needed it rough, fast, and bestial. You needed your daddy. You pull off telling him as much.  

He cut loose then rocking into your willing mouth enjoying how you gagged and moaned around his cock, drool leaking around the tight seal of your lips trailing down your chin. It was filthy, it was debauched- it was exactly what you needed. Jack pumps into your harshly snarling obscenities through his clenched teeth holding you steady picking up his pace into a frenzy balls slapping against your chin. Coughing you grip his reddened thighs feeling the muscles twitch underneath his skin. The rhythm of his strokes faltering, tight muscles twitching, his tell.

“Baby-” He croaked teeth catching on his marred lip. Jack shifted spreading his legs wider drawing himself closer cracking under the heavenly touch oh your tongue and lips. Jack stills cursing as you ring his orgasm from him, spilling thick ropes of seed down your throat. You take as much as you can pulling off coughing. “Good girl- best fuckin’ girl.” Jack coos words slurring as he  helps you up to resting you on his sweaty chest. You pant listening to Jack’s erratic heart steady feeling the slow burn between your thighs growing once again.

“Ready for more?” Jack smirked pulling you into a soul stealing kiss knowing the effect he had on you.

“Yes please.” You beg crawling up his frame his shaft hardening under you, you feel it twitch on your puffy lips.

“So polite for me.” He grinned pulling you close twisting smoothly to place you on your back. He grabbed your thighs again bending you till your knees resting over one of your shoulders. Jack licked his lips enjoying the view of your glistening cunt, flushed and prepped for his pleasure. He kissed your calf gently aligning himself with your core.

He took your breath away pushing into you with one powerful stroke. He was big, you had almost forgotten the feel of him branding you. You had almost forgotten what it felt like to be taken by him. He rocked his hips whining into the darkness building up not speed but power behind each of his thrusts. He towered over you latching onto your neck worrying your skin till you could feel the mark forming across your once unblemished skin. Your breathe hitches with every deep thrust, you hold on to him nails scoring his toned back.

The pain of your nails trailing down his back urges him further, till you could hear the bed began to protest under you. You clench hard the noises from beneath and above driving you wild your second orgasm of the evening traveling agonizingly slow up from your toes coiling deep in your gut. You whimper staring dazedly up at the ceiling crying out when his thumb circled your clit. It overwhelmed you, the coil braking deep in your gut blinding you. You arched trembling and choking on a wordless scream as Jack pushed you though your climax hammering into you silken heat with abandon chasing his own end. His roar of completion was muffled into your clavicle his seed warming you.

You lay there trying to collect the scattered pieces of your mind while Jack slowly pulls out of you hissing that the overstimulation and placing your legs down on the bed. Too exhausted to ask to be cleaned you raise your hands limply beckoning him to hold you close. You can wash up later, perhaps together. That would be nice.

He accepts  wrapping you in a tight embrace blanketing you with his body. Jack hummed pleasantly littering kisses on your slowly drooping eyelids and corners of your lips. You giggle sleepily kissing him back.  “Welcome back.” You murmured trying to fight the pull of sleep in his arm failing miserably. You miss his own sweet words but felt a soft kiss grace your forehead before finally drifting off.


End file.
